Nadie es tan inocente
by TRockStrife
Summary: Sasusaku 13 years old. Cuando Sasuke y Sakura esperan a su rubio compañero y sensei para una estupida misión. Escuchan a dos chicas hablar de cosas "raras". —Lo metí en mi boca—Dijo despacio.— ¿Qué metió en su boca?—Pensó Sakura un poco curiosa— ¿De que estarán hablando?— Susurró. Sera Sasuke capaz de sacarla de su ignorancia. —Pequeños pervertidos— two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Narutin no me pertenece, es Orochimaru y Tobito el verdadero autor de toda la trata. Kishimoto solo existe para disimular.

Advertencia: Un fic corto, lime, un poco de OCC, futuro lemon, nada que no hayan visto antes ;)

Notas: Los invito a jugar Final Fantasy, uno de mis más grandes traumas del momento.

- Rock se va a un rincón a susurrar Final Fantasy sicóticamente-

.

.

SAKURA HARUNO esperaba impacientemente en una banca cerca de las afueras de Konoha a sus compañeros de equipo para, según Kakashi-sensei, una emocionante misión de atrapar al gato. Bueno, eran solamente unos genins después de todo, que se le podía de hacer.

Muchos ninjas y civiles paseaban de aquí para allá ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Suspiro pesadamente, odiaba cuando era la primera en aparecerse de todos los demás holgazanes, siempre se le olvida de que, a pesar de que son unos ninjas muy fuertes, también son unas personas muy impuntuales.

Quedaron de verse ocho con quince y ya eran las ocho con treinta, volvió a suspirar. La mañana era calurosa como el infierno, uno de esos días en los que el sol quema y no corre ni la más pequeña ráfaga de viento. Mientras esperaba, mecía su largo cabello de un lado a otro sin despeinarlo, seguía mirando personas pasar, tarareaba una canción o lo que sea que pudiera distraerla.

Pensó en lo estupidas que eran la misiones, estupidas como Ino. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco mejor, era bueno tener misiones sencillas como aquellas, ella no era una Hashirama Senju, así que atrapar al gato más que molestia era una humillante bendición.

— ¡Suficiente, vamos a entrenar muy duro esta temporada! ¡Shanaro!—Grito su inner con motivación—Le ganaremos a esa cerdita.

Sakura movió su cabeza de arriba abajo con orgullo. Sería muy fuerte algún día y tal vez Sasuke-kun…

—…Sasuke-kun—Suspiro la chica. No era un secreto para nadie que se derretía por Sasuke, incluso más que con el maldito sol de ese día.

Desvariando en quien era mas ardiente -si Sasuke o el sol- se fijo que a lo lejos un chico de cabellos negros, camisa azul y pantalones cortos blancos se acercaba. Una alarma en su cabeza se prendió, fue inevitable pasarse una mano por sus cabellos perfectamente peinados, y limpiarse las manos sudorosas en su vestido rojo.

Cuando el chico estuvo más cerca fingió no darse cuenta para hacerse la interesante, una nueva táctica que iba a implementar gracias a una revista casual. Según el artículo, a los chicos les gustan las chicas difíciles.

.

SASUKE UCHIHA vio desde la lejanía que la única que había llegado era Sakura, rodo los ojos con cansancio, prefería de sobremanera tener que esperar con el rubio cabeza hueca que con la molesta fan obsesionada con su persona.

—Hmp, genial—

Aun así, no era una sorpresa que la chica de cabellos rosas fuera la primera en llegar, era la más puntual de todos, inclusive mas puntual que él, pero si estuvieran en campo de batalla, ya habría muerto por lo distraída –y débil- que era, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya se estaba aproximando.

El Uchiha llego hasta la banca con aburrimiento. Indeciso si sentarse o no, prefirió quedarse parado al lado de la banca, esperando a que la rosada empezara a chillar sobre lo genial y puntual que era, como siempre, y lo molestos que eran los demás.

Espero un poco pero nada ocurría, la chica lo estaba ignorando. Hmp, como si a él le importara, tal vez se dio cuenta de que había cosas más importantes que andar de novios o algo así. Aunque no parecía haberlo hecho mucho, ya que se veía igual de linda… bueno, arreglada que siempre.

Sakura estaba un poco decepcionada. Esperaba que, al menos por no haber respuesta de su parte, el iniciara una conversación o al menos un saludo y ya esta. Pero no, tendría que rendirse.

— ¡Ah! Buenos Días Sasuke-kun—Fingió sorpresa la kunoichi y a la vez sin mostrar mucho interés, a lo que Sasuke alzo una ceja.

—Hmp, buenos Días—Con eso Sasuke dio fin a la conversación, importándole poco las reacciones raras de Sakura.

Y por supuesto que ella no podía pedir más.

.

Resignada, en lo que su espera por su atolondrado compañero de equipo e impuntual sensei continuaba, unas chicas -aparentemente kunoichis- se sentaron en la banca a su espalda. Llegaron primero susurrando cosas extrañas para luego reírse como estupidas y seguir con gritos molestos.

Sasuke también se dio cuenta de estas, pero obviamente las ignoro.

— ¿Después que paso?—Pregunto la primera mujer con mucha curiosidad.

Sasuke y Sakura no eran unos cotillas. Claro que no.

—Lo metí en mi boca—Dijo despacito la segunda chica mientras la primera exhalaba en sorpresa.

— ¿Qué metió en su boca?—Pensó Sakura un poco curiosa.

Sasuke se lo podía imaginar un poco. No estarán hablando de…

—Después me fui de arriba abajo. La verdad estaba muy nerviosa, ¡pero el fue tan tierno! Me entendió y me dijo que lo me tranquilizara, que lo estaba haciendo muy bien—Respondió la segunda de nuevo, en un tono chillón e ilusionado.

Sakura no sabía que rayos sucedía con aquellas, parecía que hablaban de comida. ¿La comida es tierna y te dice que lo haces bien? No, definitivamente no era comida.

— ¡Ay! Cuéntame que se siente tener _eso_ en la boca—Dijo nuevamente la primera.

"_Eso" _no era mucha información para la pequeña kunoichi. Porque shurikens esas chicas no podían ser un poco mas especificas.

Bueno era una chismosa, si y que.

Sasuke ya había captado el punto, era de todo menos un inocentón, se pregunto por un instante si Sakura ya se habría dado cuenta.

— ¿De que estarán hablando?—Aunque fue un susurro de la ojos jade, él lo pudo escuchar a la perfección.

Al parecer la inocentona era otra.

—Pues es como tener una enorme salchicha… de un sabor raro, claro, pero también sabe bien—Aparentemente aquellas degeneradas estaban tan metidas en su plática que no se habían dado cuenta de que tenían a dos adolescentes detrás escuchando sus perversiones.

Aunque solo uno pudiera entenderlo.

— ¿Y Luego que hizo?—

— ¡Se vino en mi boca! Fue porque que hice un buen trabajo—Exclamo la segunda pervertida presumida y orgullosa.

Esas mujeres siguieron hablando del mismo asuntos, Sasuke empezó a sentirse incomodo por la forma tan explicita en que describían las cosas dando rienda suelta a su imaginación. Y no es que sea un pervertido por gusto o tenga experiencia propia en ese tema, aún era un santo, la verdad es que fue por los libros eróticos que Kakashi leía, y que Naruto "tomaba prestado" para "hojearlos un poco" por "mera curiosidad". El rubio imbecíl iba directo a enseñárselos y tuvo que verlos "porque el perdedor no dejaba de molestarlo".

Sakura estaba molesta por no entender. El chisme se veía muy bueno, pero no tenía sentido si no sabia de que se trataba, cuando sintió a Sasuke moverse a su lado.

—Me voy de aquí. Diles a los otros que los espero en el bosque—Exclamo Sasuke con un tono un poco raro.

Trato de hachar una mirada a su rostro para ver que cara tenía el joven y se encontró con sus ojos viéndola fijamente. Ella rápidamente volteo la mirada, estaba un poco sonrojada.

—Vale—Contesto decepcionada. Aunque no interactuaran, al menos quería pasar un poco de tiempo con el azabache.

Con una mirada cargada de irritación, miro a las parlanchinas que se encontraban atrás de ella. Seguro que fueron sus comentarios sin sentido quienes espantaron a Sasuke-kun.

Si pudiera las haría explotar.

Con eso en mente, se levanto de la banca y camino directamente al bosque donde se sabia que estaba Sasuke. Tal vez lo convenza de que solos traten de atraparlo, no necesitaban a los otros dos tontos, pero a fin de cuentas era un trabajo en equipo.

.

Sasuke siguió adentrándose al bosque pensante. Era cierto que le molestaba los cometarios de aquellas locas, pero seguro estaba mas familiarizado del tema que la chica de ojos jade, se dio cuenta de la molestia de su compañera por no saber que era lo que hablaban las otras dos. Chismosas serán siempre las mujeres.

Sucias.

Aunque tenia que admitir que se había emocionado un poco. Era un adolescente después de todo.

— ¿Que se sentirá que te chupen _eso_?—Pensó el azabache mientras continuaba caminando— ¿De verdad es tan agradable para las mujeres?

En las libros y revistas que Naruto, no el, le habían quitado a Kakashi, las mujeres mostraban caras de satisfacción… y ni que decir de los hombres. Pero era en lo que menos se fijaba. Y no solo eso, lo que pasaba a continuación, las posiciones que tomaban esos dibujos, las expresiones… debe de sentirse muy bien ¿No?

Ahora por culpa de esas insanas estaba teniendo pensamientos extraños. Pero a decir verdad, ya se lo podía imaginar. Su zona más sensible siendo rodeada por una boquita caliente y húmeda, con solo pensarlo algo en sus pantalones empezó a palpitar.

—Pero la única mujer con la que tengo mas contacto es Sakura—Se dijo a si mismo.

Nunca pensó en la idea de tener ese tipo de contacto con una mujer, no es que fuera gay, pero era algo sin sentido en su camino de vengador. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, si algún día tuviera de esas necesidades…

—Sakura—Murmuró. Definitivamente ella era la mas cercana. Seria la única con la que podría confiarse para hacer aquello. Ahora imagino a la rosada haciendo _eso._

Bajando la bragueta de sus pantalones cortos, sobando por encima de sus bóxers azules su bulto, mordiéndose el labio inferior para luego pasar su lengua. Sus ojos cargados de pasión, oscuros como los suyos. Con el cierre del vestido un poco corrido viendo el inicio de sus pechos en crecimiento. Metiendo sus manos suavecitas en sus bóxers y empezando a masturbarlo.

—Mmm—

Se recargo en un árbol y cerro los ojos, ¿desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha era un pervertido? Ni siquiera se quiso responder cuando de forma inconsciente puso su mano en la erección que pretendía formarse. Se froto de arriba abajo sobre sus pantalones blancos.

El chico se dejo llevar por su imaginación, con una sonrisa la boquita de Sakura se posó en su zona mas intima. Comenzó con lengüetazos en su cabeza concentrándose en el orificio.

—Sakura—Dijo en un suspiro.

Luego recorrió desde los testículos hasta la punta de su pene. Soltaba soniditos de gusto que lo excitaban mas, mientras regresaba nuevamente a sus pelotas para chuparlas y morderlas a su gusto.

Y pensaba en porque rayos no podía detenerse. Toda la vida pasando de largo a las mujeres para que en el momento menos inesperado sus hormonas reaccionaran ante Sakura!

Si, ante Sakura. Cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

Gracias por leer.

Si te gusto deja un comentario, si no también, y si ni siquiera lo leíste también deja uno ;)

Saludos

Pd: ¡Final Fantasy!-Grita sicóticamente y sale corriendo a demandar a Square por no sacar versus xiii


	2. De eso se encarga Sasuke

Disclaimer: Narutin no me pertenece, es Orochimaru y Tobito el verdadero autor de toda la trata. Kishimoto solo existe para disimular.

Advertencia: Un fic corto, un poco de OCC (realmente es mucho) lemon, nada que no hayan visto antes ;)

Notas al final. Disfrútenlo.

.

.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Que demonios?

Porque tuvo que acostarse a dormir tan tarde, se le olvido poner la alarma de su despertador una hora antes de la cita para la misión. Y para colmo, el ramen que cenó anoche le cayó pesado. Su trasero estaba pegado al inodoro como un imán, el cual no pretendía despegar hasta que saliera… lo que tenia que salir.

—Sakura-chan me matara ´ttebayo—Dijo afligido—Ojalá aparezca algo que la entretenga y no me pegué.

Dejo escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se tambaleaba. Se tapo la nariz con el antebrazo por el repugnante olor que desprendía su… eso.

Un suspiro más. Este no sería un buen día para él.

.

—Maldigo a todas las chismosas—

Mientras caminaba por la dirección que Sasuke tomo para estar con el un poco mas, antes de que Naruto y Kakashi-Sensei llegaran, maldecía entre dientes y pateaba unas cuantas piedritas en su camino. Sino fuera por las odiosas chicas que se sentaron a platicar y gritar detrás de ella y Sasuke-kun, aún podría disfrutar un poco de la cercanía del moreno.

— ¡Ah! Porque…—Dijo deprimida y con tono chillón.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al bosque, tal vez no fuera tan buen ninja en habilidades y jutsus, pero tenía unos sentidos muy agudos cuando se trata de detectar al moreno de sus sueños.

De solo volver a pensar en Sasuke se emociono, era increíble como ese chico podía hacerla cambiar de estado de ánimo tan abruptamente. Rodeo sus mejillas con sus manos y se las froto de un lado a otro mientras soltaba risitas de felicidad… ¡como amaba a ese chico! Cuando salió de su estado de fascinación, logro ver de atrás de un árbol la desordenada melena azabache y su hombro derecho, recargando su peso en el tronco. Cambiando su postura a una mas… "profesional" hiso su caminata sigilosa hasta su amado.

Solo unos centímetros más.

Pero, ¿Cuál sería se excusa para estar ahí? No sería una buena idea decirle que lo estaba acosando. Bueno, ha improvisar.

Solo unos pequeños centímetros más. Ya casi estaba a su lado, decidió caminar un poco hacia la derecha para darle espacio a Sasuke, luego se acercaría lentamente para que el moreno captara el olor de su nuevo perfume y el suave toque de lápiz labial. Se cepilló los dientes por un largo rato para conservar la frescura y ni un solo cabello estaba fuera d su lugar. Al diablo con hacerse la interesante, haría su primer movimiento.

Otra sonrisa en sus labios, rodeo el árbol y quedo frente a frente con Sasuke.

¡Pero que…!

Sakura estaba estupefacta, la boca la tenía abierta y si no fuera porque acababa de tragar saliva, la estaría derramando por todo su rojo vestido. ¡Que alguien le explique demonios estaba haciendo Sasuke! No, ni siquiera era necesario.

El moreno, tan serio y amargado…

Tenía sospechosamente una mano en su entrepierna, la cual restregaba muy sugerentemente sobre lo misma, el calor subió rápidamente por sus mejillas, sabia exactamente que se hallaba en esa zona. La otra mano se encontraba en su pecho que subía y bajaba por la agitación, estrujando con potencia la camisa azul marino que siempre usaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y su nariz la arrugaba por momentos, un bultito se podía apreciar por el área de la bragueta.

Las mejillas del moreno tenían un sonrojo prominente y respiraba entrecortadamente, a veces abriendo y cerrando la boca, mientras seguía recargando su cuerpo en el tronco del árbol. Parecía que en cualquier momento se tiraría de rodillas sobre el pasto a seguir con su labor.

—Sakura—Escuchó el suspiro por parte de Sasuke.

Ahora el calor en la kunoichi aumento, aquello no podía ser cierto.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, bueno si, pero no… esto tenía que ser una broma.

Antes, cuando se juntaba con algunas chicas en la academia ninja a meses de graduarse, había escuchado algo sobre unas cosas vergonzosas que hacían las personas para consolarse. En aquellos momentos de no le interesaba para nada el tema, ella era una niña aplicada que no pensaba en asuntos morbosos como las demás jóvenes de sus edad.

Trece años, por Dios.

Además de que siempre había creído que eran unas enfermas al saber tanto sobre un tema que ni siquiera explicaban en la academia, no que ella recuerde. Lo que le hacia pensar que lo leían de cosas que no deben de leer los menores de edad. Y un claro ejemplo de ello era el torpe rubio que era su compañero de equipo.

Pero ahora era diferente, lo estaba presenciando de la persona menos esperada.

Ella nunca había visto a un hombre tocarse, pero no era tan estupida para no reconocerlo. Sasuke-kun, el… se estaba dando cariño.

No sabia que a Sasuke se le dieran esas mañas. Su cerebro le decía que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no querían reaccionar, y sus ojos tampoco pretendían despegarse de tremenda escena.

Sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando se encontró con los negros ojos del moreno.

.

¡Oh no! Atrapado.

No podía creer que estuviera tan entretenido con sus fantasías que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acercaba. Y para colmo, de todas las personas en el mundo ninja, ¡tenía que ser Sakura Haruno!

Su cuerpo se tenso demasiado, sentía tanta vergüenza y humillación que lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Con delicadeza y lentitud, fue retirando ambas manos de su actual sitio sin saber donde ponerlas ahora, al lado de su cuerpo fue su mejor opción.

El sonrojo en su rostro aún no desaparecía y su rosada molestia no se iba de ahí.

¿Ahora que? ¿Se daría la vuelta, exclamaría un "Hmp" y haría como que nada paso?

¿Por qué demonios tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?

— ¿Qué tanto me estas viendo?—Señalo abochornado—Creí haberte dicho que me alcanzaras cuando los otros hubiesen llegado—Soltó al haber sido lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Por lo menos no estaban esos imbéciles ahí.

—Yo quería…-Trato de hablar la kunoichi, pero las palabras se atoraban en su boca— Yo… tú… estabas…

—Hmp, no estaba haciendo nada que te importe—Contestó con una mezcla de vergüenza y fastidio.

Estaba apunto de darse la vuelta y rescatar un poco del orgullo que él mismo había pisoteado inconscientemente frente a Sakura, cuando la chica de ojos jade reacciono abruptamente.

— ¡Claro que me importa tú…!—Dijo alteradamente poniendo los puños frente a su pecho.

— ¡Déjame en paz, ya te dije que no estaba haciendo nada!—Regresó de la misma forma, sin terminar de dar vuelta para largarse de una buena vez.

— ¡Si estabas haciendo algo, yo te vi!—Volvió la chica con el mismo tono de antes— ¡Te estabas tocando! ¡Ahí!—Recalcó señalando el bochornoso lugar, donde su "orgullo" se asomaba con descaro.

La kunoichi al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, como si del clima estuviesen hablando, se sonrojo de nuevo, y el moreno no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te debería importar en lo mas mínimo—Dijo el moreno mas calmado, pero el maldito sonrojo que mataba su hombría seguía sin desaparecer—Eres una fisgona.

— Me importa porque de repente te fuiste y creí que las cosas que dijeron las personas sentadas atrás de nosotros te habían molestado. …-Habló sin pausas—No se de lo que trataba pero… solo quería saber si tu te encontrabas bien.

Esa fue la peor patética excusa que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Dejaría atrás eso de la improvisación y escribiría sus próximos diálogos con el azabache en el futuro. Sea lo que sea que hablaran esas parlanchinas, suponía que no era nada para alterar a alguien como Sasuke, seguramente solo se había ido porque le pegó su regalada gana irse.

— ¿No sabias de lo que estaban hablando?... ¡¿No sabias de lo que estaban hablando?!—Repitió la misma frase con altanería— ¡Pues eres una idiota, porque estaba bastante obvio de lo que estaban hablando! ¡Hasta el perdedor de Naruto se habría dado cuenta! ¡Nadie es tan inocente!

—Ay, no —Pensó Sakura

Sasuke ya se había enfadado y todo por culpa de su imprudencia, de repente la joven quiso tirarse a llorar y pedir perdón de rodillas. Pero no se dejaría humillar de esa manera, así que trató de salvar su dignidad y evitar a toda costa que eso sucediera, aunque no pudo evitar que una cara llena de tristeza se mostrara en sus facciones.

—Sakura…— Sasuke al ver la expresión de la chica un fugaz recuerdo de su previa fantasía llego como un flashback a su cabeza. Otro maldito sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—Lo lamento mucho—Dijo tristemente la ninja—No quería molestarte.

—Tú siempre serás la peor de las molestias—

—Sa…— No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió como el moreno se abalanzó contra su cuerpo.

Nunca en su vida se habría creído que el azabache se atrevería a hacer tal cosa. Si momentos antes, alguien se hubiese acercado a ella y le hubiera dicho que Sasuke Uchiha le daría un beso, se habría caído de espaldas retorciéndose de la risa, ella… y toda Konoha.

Sin embargo, estaba sucediendo. Los labios del moreno estaban sorpresivamente posados sobre los suyos. Solo los mantenía apretados en su contra sin hacer ningún movimiento, la conclusión a esto era debido a que no sabía besar, aún mejor. Sakura Haruno se convertía en ese día en el primer beso de Sasuke y viceversa.

En un principio la rosada no sabía que hacer, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos ante el atrevimiento de su compañero de equipo, pero… era una sensación sumamente agradable. Él, como instinto, posó sus manos en la menuda cintura de la molestia rosada, y muy despacio, ella fue cerrando los ojos entregándose a sus sentimientos.

Sasuke no quería algo tan simple para su primer beso. Con torpeza, empezó a mover los labios sobre los de su amiga. Las manos de ella, que antes se encontraba entrelazadas frente a su pecho, las puso en los desordenados cabellos negros que tanto le gustaban. Jalaba y acariciaba todo su pelo, no sabía de donde fue que adquirió tal confianza, pero parecía dar resultado al ser correspondida… y escuchar los suspiros llenos de satisfacción del azabache.

El chico no supo en que momento sus manos cobraron vida, y de estar en la cintura de la kunoichi, pasaron a estar una en su trasero y la otra tratando de bajar el cierre de su vestido. ¿Desde cuando era tan pervertido? Las sensaciones que se habían estado creando en él, a partir de la conversación de las cerdas, era lo que lo estaba llevando a cometer tales actos en contra de su verdadero ser.

La única respuesta se debía al momento. Pero que más daba, esto le gustaba mucho.

¡Al diablo!

— ¿No sabías de que estaban hablando?—Repitió la misma pregunta de hace unos momentos— ¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¿Qué te lo demuestre?

—Sasuke-Kun— Suspiró la muchacha perdida en los ojos negros de su acompañante.

— ¿Quieres saber?—Sasuke dio una suave lamida a los labios de su amiga—Te puedo enseñar.

—Si, si quiero—Contestó ensimismada.

Sasuke ladeo sus labios en una sonrisa y la volvió a besar. Mientras sus bocas se entrelazaban, la lengua de Sasuke se asomo por entre sus bocas y lengüeteó el labio inferior de la kunoichi hasta el labio superior de una forma muy erótica. Sakura abrió la boca deduciendo lo que el chico quería. Sus lenguas entraron en contacto y se acariciaron por un largo rato, mientras el moreno apretaba uno de los senos de la chica.

¡Al diablo!

Separando sus labios por instantes para volverlos a unir, e hilos de saliva derramándose entre ellos por la acción, continuaron con la labor del vestido. Ella sintió cuando su cuerpo fue descubierto al sentir las manos del moreno rozar su piel. La sensación de sentirse correspondida por el chico que amaba era tan agradable. Ya podía morir feliz, pero no en ese momento, disfrutaría de esta ocasión que podría ser única.

Sasuke tomo las manos de su compañera y las puso en la orilla de su propia camiseta, motivándola a sacársela de encima. Cuando la chica acató la acción y el pecho de ambos entró en contacto, sintieron una corriente de electricidad atravesar sus cuerpos. Volvieron a pegar sus labios que se habían separado al sacar la camisa del muchacho.

Oficialmente, estaban perdidos.

—Sasuke-kun—Ronroneó la chica en el momento en que el azabache pasaba de sus labios al cuello, haciendo todo un recorrido de suaves besos y succiones.

—Sakura—Dijo con el mismo tono que empleó la chica de ojos jade.

La necesidad de Sasuke en llegar más lejos rápidamente, era muy grande. La erección en sus pantalones cortos le molestaba mucho y no pudo más, con gran descaro bajo sus pantalones con todo y bóxer, mostrando el enorme paquete que guardaba.

Sakura no podía estar más roja. Era la primera vez que veía uno de… esos y para ser sincera, aún hasta donde habían llegado en ese momento, no podía creerse que su amado le enseñara su intimidad sin una pizca de vergüenza en sus acciones. Ella se estaba muriendo de la pena, y aún tenía ropa interior.

—Sakura—Dijo Sasuke con una voz gruesa y cargada de deseo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados—Mira—Apuntó a su erección—Esto era de lo que hablaban, esto es lo que esa chica se había metido en la boca.

Sakura soltó un quejido de sorpresa. Esas… sucias.

— ¿Te gustaría sentir esa sensación?

Estaba bastante nerviosa, había que admitirlo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. ¡Hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera había dado su primer beso! Esto sobrepasaba cualquier fantasía amorosa habría tenido con Sasuke, pero… podría intentarlo.

—Vale—

La chica se puso de rodillas, mirando fijamente el miembro erecto de su amigo y mordiendo su labio inferior. Tímidamente sacó su lengua comenzando a lamer la cabeza, saboreando los líquidos que salían del orificio para luego, sorpresivamente, meter de lleno todo el miembro en su húmeda boca. Sasuke apretó fuertemente los ojos y soltó un sonoro gemido. Sonrojado por su dejadez, tomo los cabellos de la kunoichi mientras marcaba el ritmo que quería seguir.

Sakura rápidamente le siguió el curso, pero aún así, el azabache no soltó sus rosados cabellos.

Después de una cuantas succiones más, el chico sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera apunto de expulsar algo. La rosada sacó la erección de su boca mientras lamia todo el contorno del mismo buscando llegar a los testículos. Una vez ahí los chupó y succionó hasta el cansancio, tomó el miembro del chico alzándolo para tener mayor comodidad en la tarea. Disfrutaba demasiado de los gemidos incontrolables del azabache. Buscando más a fondo, logro que su lengua tocara el orificio anal de su amigo.

— ¡Sakura!—Gimió muy extasiado el moreno, mientras una de sus piernas la recargaba en el mismo árbol de antes, para que así, la kunoichi tuviera mejor acceso a su orificio.

Como lo había dicho antes, nadie es tan inocente.

Sakura se jugó por ahí por poco tiempo cuando Sasuke se derramó y todo el semen termino sobre su propio pecho. Sakura reanudo la tarea de succionar el pene y los testículos. Sasuke estuvo nuevamente preparado.

¡Al diablo!

—Basta ya de contratiempos—Gruño el azabache.

Tomó a Sakura de las manos y la tumbo en la hierba. Ella solo se dejaba hacer, mientras su amado le quitaba las pantaletas y se posicionaba sobre ella. Le dio un último beso antes de continuar con sus deseos.

— ¿Estas lista?—Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La rosada solamente asintió, perdida en los negros ojos llenos de erotismo. Era increíble como un chico de trece años pudiera tener tanto encanto en sí. Sin tener conciencia de los pensamientos de su compañera, el chico tomo su miembro masajeándolo y estirándolo, listo para el momento. Poco a poco lo fue acercando a la entrada de la kunoichi. Pasó su lengua por todo el contorno de sus labios y finalmente la penetró.

Ambos soltaron un tremendo grito de placer. Ahora comprendían tantas cosas, ya no juzgarían a los pervertidos de mala manera, la sensación de ese momento era indescriptible.

Sasuke estuvo quieto durante un tiempo. La cara de su acompañante tenía una mezcla de de dolor y placer, supuso que eran los típicos dolores de la primera vez. No era un cavernícola, esperaría pacientemente a que ella se acostumbrara para así poder disfrutar los dos de su mágico acto.

Cuando las expresiones de Sakura dejaron de ser de dolor para solo quedar el placer, Sasuke empezó a moverse tranquilamente. Pero no pudo resistir mucho, él quería más. El ritmo de sus envestidas fue acelerando, Sakura gemía de una forma muy erótica y eso lo motivaba a seguir con aumentando el ritmo, así como la pasión.

Finalmente, con el gemido más fuerte de todos por parte de ambos, llegaron al cielo juntos.

.

Rápidamente doblo la esquina derrapando y sacándole polvo a los zapatos ninja. ¡Era demasiado tarde, todos lo iban a matar!

Por fin, pudo ver la banca donde habían quedado a reunirse, se extraño al percatarse de que solo se encontraba Kakashi-sensei leyendo su típico librito naranja en el banco, era inaudito que fuera el primero en llegar de todos. Sus pies le dolían por todo lo que tuvo que correr, para toparse con la sorpresa de que ni Sakura-chan, ni Sasuke estaban ahí.

También le ardía el trasero, no volvería a comer ramen en su vida.

Por favor.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y los demás? ¿Kakashi-sensei?—Preguntó Naruto recuperándose de toda la carrera que había pegado desde su casa— ¿Todavía no llegan?

Kakashi aparto su librito naranja del rostro, dándole la oportunidad de ver sus ojos. Naruto pudo darse cuenta de que la mascara estaba manchada de sangre, en la parte de la nariz, para ser mas específicos.

—Esta generación de ninjas viene con todo—Dijo Kakashi volviendo a su lectura—Pequeños pervertidos.

Naruto, sin idea de a lo que se refería su sensei. Se sentó a un lado a esperar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Sería una larga espera…

.

.

Notas: Los invito a jugar Final Fantasy, uno de mis más grandes traumas del momento.

- Rock se va a un rincón a susurrar Final Fantasy sicóticamente-

Notas (segunda parte): Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Yo se que Sasuke es un pervertido en el fondo de su corazón… lo se… lo se.

Je… je… je…

Saludos.


End file.
